The Cell
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-Shot - 1954 - Damon and Katherine reunite, though not in the most romantic place. (Set in 5x09)


**A/N_ I haven't watched much of season 5, I just couldn't get into it after Damon fed Katherine to Silas, so i'm sorry if some of this is wrong, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I know it's short and not really good and i'm sorry for that. But I hope that you still like it, and please review._**

* * *

_"Never met another one like her."_

**- Damon Salvatore to Enzo**

**x**

**1954**

_**One Year.**_

_**12 Months.**_

_**365 days.**_

That's how long Damon Salvatore had been in hell for. That's how long he'd been beaten, torn apart and observed at like some sort of animal by Dr. Whitmore. He flinched slightly as the memory of his last torture experience ran through his mind and Damon swallowed, hoping that he'd have to wait a long while before it happened again. But a part of him hoped that Whitmore would just get it over with, or maybe just kill him because Damon didn't know how much longer he could hold it out on there. His body felt like a ton of bricks holding him down, and he was starving, the blood that he was getting wasn't enough, but he knew that Whitmore wanted him that way. He wanted to keep Damon alive, but weak enough so that the vampire wouldn't fight back.

Groaning, Damon turned his head and looked up, his vision slightly blurry as the door was kicked open. He heard Enzo moan painfully, also raising his head to see what was happening, and the two looked at one another as they saw someone being carried in. Damon, knowing that his friend had just recently been experimented on, glanced back over at Enzo in concern, and waited until the other vampire gave him a nod, telling him that he was okay. Then the two watched, while trying to get a look of who they captured, as Whitmore tossed the vampire into the cell next to Damon.

"I hope you two get along well with your new neighbour."

"Crazy and funny...bad combination."

Dr. Whitmore spun around,"21051, you seem to have more energy...you'll be next."

"It's a date."

Sneering at him, he backed off the walled out the room, ignoring the glare that Damon sent his way. Once the door shut, Damon and Enzo both shuffled over to the sides of the cells, trying to get a good look of who was unfortunate enough to be caught by the crazy doctor, they couldn't get a look at her face because she was lying on her stomach, her hair fanned around her. Damon felt sick, the thought of a woman going through what he and Enzo angered him. He reached out and shook her, but got no response, only a moan. He tried again, but like before, the only reaction he got was a painful groan. Then, as he continued to shake her, the responses drifted away, as if she had lost consciousness.

"Hey! C'mon, wake up."

Enzo, who was two cells away from her, moved closer to his bars and leaned against them, noticing the cuts on her fingers,"She must have put up a damn good fight if he had to knock her out that bad...he really loves vervain."

Her body was bloody and badly beaten, making the two vampires feel for her. Damon reached in between the bars and started to shake her again, this time harder. He didn't know why he was bothering with her, it felt like some sort of tug inside him, pulling him towards her. Suddenly a loud, strained cough echoed throughout the room. She lifted her head and forced herself to turn onto her back, and as soon as Damon's eyes landed on her face, he let out a loud gasp. Narrowing his eyes, he reached out with his hand and brushed long strands of brown hair from her face, making sure that she was who he thought she was. Enzo arched an eyebrow, wondering what had Damon so shocked, and he tapped on his bars.

Locking his fingers around the bars, Enzo called out,"Damon? What is it?"

"S-She...i-it's..."

"What? Do you know her?"

Damon's heart dropped into his stomach as he imagined her being tortured like he and Enzo had. A part of him was happy because he'd been reunited with the woman who had haunted him for 90 years. Questions as to why she was there entered his head, but he pushed them out, his only focus at that moment was getting her out of there, along with him and Enzo. He heard Enzo shout his name for an answer but he seemed so far away. Praying that her eyes would open soon, hoping that she hadn't slipped unconscious again, Damon grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on top of it. At this, her eyes opened, dazed over but as soon as she saw the bars around her, they widened. Her brown orbs roamed around the room, and they seemed scared, as if her worst nightmare had come true.

She started to chant,"No...no...no."

"Shhhh, it'll be okay. I promise, i'll make it right. I promise you."

Damon let his fingers run across her knuckles in a comforting manner, as if he was trying to soothe all her worries. Soon, her eyes settled on Damon, blinking like she couldn't believe he was there. She mouthed his name, but nothing came out, though the fear in her eyes began to disappear. Her fingers tightened around his, and with all the strength she had, she flipped onto her side and moved closer to the bars. Her dark eyes trailed over his face, making sure that she wasn't dreaming and her other hand reached out and her long fingers ran down his cheek. She looked around again, disgusted at the thought of Damon being in a place like that, a place that she wasn't familiar with.

"Wh-Where am i?"

Before he could answer, Enzo hit Damon's back weakly, and he turned his head around, unwanted filling them, hating that he was showing so much vulnerability. His friend let his eyes scan her, as if he was trying to figure out what Damon was so happy about. He hadn't seen that much emotion from Damon since the day he met him.

"What is it, Damon? Who is she?"

Damon whispered,"It's Katherine...my Katherine."

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
